kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
What Are the Steel Robbers After?
is the fifth episode of Kamen Rider Drive. It is the debut of Kamen Rider Drive's Type Speed Dump and Mashin Chaser's Busou Chaser Spider form. Synopsis While Shinnosuke and Kiriko investigate Roidmude attacks on transportation vehicles, Brain and Heart instruct Chase to follow a criminal named Crush. Plot One day, three Roidmudes ambushed a delivery truck. While the others search in the truck, the leading one, Crush tried to attack its driver until Drive appeared and save him. Drive quickly assumed Type Speed Dump and drove them away despite having little control of it and was secretly spied by Rinna. The previous case is the seventh attack the trio Roidmudes made on delivery trucks and Eiji Kirihara was sent to assist the Special Investigation Unit, at the same time the whole public security seemed to have interest on Kamen Rider. While Crush and his comrades decided to go ambush another delivery truck, Chase stopped them but Brain permit them and in turn hire Chase as their bodyguard. Meeting the Font-R Inc. president, Mitsuru Kuramochi, asking him for the relations of Roidmude's attack. While Kiriko was analysing the number of companies and trucks attack, suddenly a Heavy Acceleration wave was detected from a nearby area. Tomari as Drive and Kiriko rushed to the scene with Tridoron but Mashin Chaser stopped them in the midway. Max Flare appeared and assist Drive but quickly snatched by Chaser and his powers exploited to attack Drive. Mr. Belt analyse that Mashin Chaser seemed to have copied almost all of Proto-Drive's skill and Drive managed to regain Flare from Chaser. Chaser leaved while stating that his job was done. Realised this, they quickly rushed to a wrecked delivery truck and found an injured driver. As Chase witnessed this, Heart appeared and present Chase three silver-colored Viral Cores as a gift from him and Brain. At the Unit's base, Eiji wondered the reason for Drive's disappearance for the recent truck attack and how did he even appeared in all Roidmude cases, figuring the latter as someone close to the unit. Furious at Eiji, Genpachiro and Shinnosuke decided to take on the job to guard oncoming delivery trucks. In Tridoron, Kiriko and Shinnosuke grew suspicious of the case since Font-R trucks were more targeted than any others. They received a contact from Eiji of a recent Roidmude attack on a Font-R truck. Shinnosuke as Drive successfully saved Genpachiro and fought the Roidmudes. While his men were fighting, Crush managed to get a strange object hidden in the truck. With this, their objective was done and they were called for a retreat. Drive however managed to kill one of them, Roidmude 060 until Mashin Chaser arrived for a rematch. In order to get himself overpower Drive, Chaser equipped the Spider Viral Core but evenly matched again when their finishers collided. The impact of their finishers ignited Crush's stolen item and threw it off to the sea as it exploded. Drive and Mr. Belt finally realised that the Font-R company tried to smuggle an explosive item. Nonetheless, he picked another bottle of explosive from the stolen briefcase and empowered himself to attack Drive. Drive finally understand the gravity of the situation: the Roidmude trios originally target medical supplement trucks for food but after they discovered and consumed the explosives, they became addicted to it, explaining the reason behind burned marks of the Font-R trucks. Brain appeared and dripped the Rider with a dangerous neurotoxin, causing him to struggle from its effects. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : Guest cast *Crush/Roidmude 023: HIRO (Yasuda Dai Circus) *Crush's Henchman/Roidmude 060: *Crush's Henchman/Roidmude 074: * : * : * : Shift Cars *'Cars Used:' **Type Change: Shift Speed, Shift Wild (failed attempt) **Tire Exchange: Rumble Dump, Max Flare (once by Chaser), Midnight Shadow *'Type Used:' **Type Speed, Type Speed Dump, Type Speed Flare, Type Speed Shadow *'Viral Cores Used:' **Chaser Spider *'Busou Forms Used' **Busou Chaser Spider Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 35, . *'Closing Screen Shift Car' **Kamen Rider: Drive **Shift Cars: Shift Speed, Max Flare, Midnight Shadow, Shift Wild *'Roidmude Count' **'Appearing/Casualties:' Heart, Brain, Chase, Crush Roidmude, Roidmude 060†，Roidmude 074 **'Count at episode end:' 99 *'Answer to the episode's question': The explosive compound one company was smuggling. *This episode marks the second time for a Kamen Rider Series where the lead Rider has to proceed something in order to achieve a new form, as the previous instance was Fourze accessing Elek States. *The intro has been temporarily changed to promote the Movie War of this year. *When Eiji deduced that Kamen Rider Drive's identity is either among the Special Investigation Unit or someone close they know, Kyu made his rag doll perform Kamen Rider Ichigo's pose with the Typhoon belt's transformation sound can be heard. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「鋼の強盗団はなにを狙うのか」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「鋼の強盗団はなにを狙うのか」 Category:Kamen Rider Drive episodes